Palest of the Pale
by livvykitty
Summary: In which Nepeta really wants to braid Equius's hair and Equius, unable to resist Nepeta's sad kitten eyes, then STRONGLY believes that they may be turning red for each other. Cute pale fluff, possible flushed feelings.


**A/N: I was bored last night and got this sweet idea! **

**Pairing: EquiusxNepeta **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. If I did, this would have been in it.**

* * *

"Please, Equikitty!" Nepeta begged, grabbing his arm. He didn't pull away for fear of hurting his moirail.

"No, Nepeta. It is not proper of one of my caste." Equius had only agreed to come calm down his moirail after her nightmare. Not… not _this!_ Nepeta turned to him, giving him tear filled eyes.

"Please, Equius?" Nepeta asked again, wide eyes shining with tears, "It'll calm me down! Maybe you'll like it!" Now Equius knew she was serious. She had dropped the use of that ridiculous nickname (not that he minded it… it was cute) and was turning to him with those sad kitten eyes of hers.

It just wasn't fair.

"Oh for the love of…" Equius sighed, being unable to resist those eyes, "Fine. Go ahead…" Nepeta brightened instantly. She settled behind him and started combing through his hair with her slim fingers.

"Oooh, Equius!" Nepeta gasped in wonder, "Your hair is so _soft_!" Equius coughed, a bit of blue rising to his cheeks as Nepeta accidentally brushed past one of his horns. He stood perfectly still as to not mess up what Nepeta was doing. Nepeta purred as she absentmindedly played with his hair for a bit before starting.

Equius wasn't sure why, but it felt incredibly soothing. It had been the longest time since he had let his guard down. He let his mind wander a bit, wondering exactly why Nepeta would choose to braid his hair in the middle of a thunderstorm. By the purring behind him, he could tell that this made her content, so he didn't stop her even if he could feel every ounce of dignity fall screaming from his mind.

Nepeta had finally started taking the silky black strands and weaving them expertly. Equius wondered if all hunters had nimble hands or if it was just Nepeta. Not that he was complaining, of course. Nepeta smiled as she felt Equius lean into her touch ever so slightly.

She took her time, carefully tracking each strand and weaving it in. She picked up a few flowers from her side and weaved them in, probably against what Equius would have wanted, but it seemed that he was happy to just sit. Nepeta suddenly grinned as a soft, almost undetectable rumble started to leave his throat.

Nepeta was a bit disappointed that his braid was done. She flipped the braid over his shoulder so he could see. "Flowers, Nepeta?" Equius questioned. A close crack of thunder made the cat troll bristle, but she forced herself to calm.

"Yes, Equius. Flowers!" Nepeta exclaimed happily. "Here, let me take it out…" She started to take the black hair out of its confines within itself. It was faster going than creating the braid. She just sat there, brushing through his hair and starting to feel him slump underneath her.

Equius, to his embarrassment, started to doze off. He jerked himself awake and tried to stare rigidly at the wall. However, it was getting hard to keep his guard up when Nepeta started working gently with his shoulders, gently easing out the knots and stress. Once she was done making him melt under her touch, she went to his side and rested on his shoulder.

He didn't dare move for fear of hurting his moirail. Nepeta curled into his side snugly, her nose finding a rather cozy place in the crook of his neck. She breathed in and fell limp. Equius oh so carefully started to stretch his arm around the girl. He held her closer to himself, unsure if this was a pale relationship anymore.

Either they were the palest of pale or they were slowly turning red.

Equius found that he didn't mind. For now, though, he was content with a sweet and overly affectionate little moirail. Nepeta whispered sleepily into his shoulder, something so soft he barely heard it. "You're the best meowrail ever…"

Equius smiled despite himself. "I'm pale for you as well, Nepeta." And that's all he needed for now.

* * *

**I think I've just given myself diabetes. ._. Anyway, review!**


End file.
